In many current vehicles, users are provided with audio and/or presentations. These presentations may include live presentations, such as terrestrial radio broadcasts, satellite radio broadcasts, and/or internet broadcasts. While these in-vehicle systems currently provide an improved environment for the vehicle users, the excessive sound that these in-vehicle systems produce may reduce the overall vehicle experience and/or may conflict with local ordinances.